


Smile

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex knows he's in love the moment he sees Wolffe smile





	

The first time Rex sees Wolffe smile, he knows.  He won’t learn about ‘love at first sight’ for years to come, but he knows what this is.  It’s… indescribable, they’ve never been taught the words for this, and as he sits up with Cody long after lights out, he says, “I never want to lose him.”  They both know he won’t have a choice in that, but he can _try_ , because he wants to see that smile again and again and again.  It’s breathtaking and distracting, and it makes him blush in ways that earn him hours of teasing from his batchmates, but he can’t help it.  He reaches out to Wolffe, offers him a hand, a place with him and Cody and Bly, and sometimes he takes it and sometimes he doesn’t, but it’s worth it to see the occasional glimpse of that same smile.

His smile changes, during the war.  Wolffe changes.  They all change.  What doesn’t change is the way Wolffe’s smile continues to make his heart skip a beat, makes him flush a little and turn his head, like he’s trying not to look into the sun, and it makes him want _more_.  He knows this is love, he knows they can’t afford to be in love, but there’s something in the way Wolffe’s smile changes whenever he looks at Rex that makes him think that maybe, just _maybe_ , they might have a chance.

Wolffe’s smile changes again when the war is over.  It’s a little softer now, when he looks at the twins, but it still manages to make Rex blush when Wolffe turns it on him, all sharp edges and teeth and an appreciative look.  They lost a lot, during the war, but they never did lose each other, and they never will.


End file.
